The wiki crew episode 3: And HarvestGirl makes 8
plays pinkie's theme its about time and shows words Choclate smootie prouductions presents...* Goldsprk: Heck to the hey TheWikicrew Ochie: *reads dare* ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Why would i sing every christmas song i know?!?! Ana: Cause you'll get paid Ochie: DEAL! On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A Partridge in a Pear Tree On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree Alicup: ok uhh so one of the dares were to explain what happen on the mlp oc wiki but please people im not going to say it im gonna sing it Srprise1: Oh no Alicup: *turns on radio and karaoke version of Rainbow Fun Factory plays* (heres the song it self http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5Tnqisce7E&list=TLCjjftv_-Y0RbhnhUXse4bePoDO0xfeC0 ) Harvest: Is this bad? Ana: yes Rbzkie: I'll enjoy this Alicup: *bounces to music then turns on flashing lights which blink to rhythm* It all start when i was in a live stream with Golsprk herself , she was making up a wiki so she did it with me soon this became a very healthy wiki of our own ''*flies up in air* Harvest: ..... Ana: Told you Alicup: *lands near blind and projector turns on and pulls out stick and first image is the home page* ''This is where you learn information ''*next is photos* '' T'his where we put our photos *next is chat room* This is where we socialize where not teachers so dont ask us why this place is full of creativity *flies and lands near Harvestar* This place has alot creativity that is how they got stuck with me, the only blunt about this place it doesn't pay any money *Flies and lands near radio and bounces again to music* '' Goldsprk: Well nice start *turns of flashing lights* but wheres the rest of it? Alicup: what do you mean the story is about 4 girls who form a wiki and have fun Goldsprk: See? Wheres the history Alicup: The history is i cant go on much cause of school Goldsprk: *glares* Alicup: Ok i know they say love school but im surrounded by stuff i dislike for 8 hours Goldsprk: You know what? Forget you im gonna explain this osino style *puts on sombrero* Listen up kids *sits on chair with guitar* ''Lets go back to a few months ago everything you know is built by Gold, The pages that explain art the art that explain the pages the whole episodes owned by Goldsprk bunch of meeting help to unite it divided all by Goldsprk, all hail yours truly until one day there became no more *strums guitar* I had to leave for some Bombonpony took over then things were changed when she tore the wiki page by page, Ana protested a ban but Alicup took a stand there must be something the fix the fall until she developed a plan, Typed and wrote and speeched out loud there must be something done to this crowd a vote would be held to determine the fate hopefully she wasn't to late. The must be chance there wasnt no choice then I rose said....We have built ....The Random Show Cross Over wiki!!! ''*music ends*. '' Harvest: *is asleep* Rbzkie: Harvest harvest!! Harvest: Uh wha is over? Srprise1: Thank fully yes Ochie: '' On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 12 Drummers Drumming 11 Pipers Piping 10 Lords a Leaping 9 Ladies Dancing 8 Maids a Milking 7 Swans a Swimming 6 Geese a Laying 5 Golden Rings 4 Calling Birds 3 French Hens 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree!!!! ''*coughs* Can i stop now? Pacifica: Not until you seen every song you know Ochie: Meow me *gasps* ''Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way-'' Harvest voice: Thus completing this this very episode goodnight and mix masfa now get you flank outta here i mean bye no seriously get out.. Thx for reading now :D ;) <3 And seriously give us dares and HarvestGirl congrats your officially on the team :D Category:The wiki crew episodes